You can do it
by Rachael Roth
Summary: un regalo para amane, un shiznat ligero sobre como se dieron las cosas despues del carnaval, disfrutenlo


No andaba muerta... estaba de parranda, y lo malo es que no andaba de parranda, sino en la universidad

Llevo un año que no escribo, bueno, desde el cumpleaño pasado de amane, y si, esto tambien es por su cumpleaño. Escribi solo porque este sera su regalo, fue algo dificil despues de no escribir tanto tiempo, ademas no tenia algo en mente, naturalmente escribo porque no se me va una idea de la cabeza, bueno.

oneeesama~ espero te guste, espero no fallarte, feliz cumple!

**You can do it**

La castaña esperaba aparentemente paciente en la ventana de su departamento, mirando como en el horizonte comenzaba a desaparecer aquella estrella, dándole paso a la noche, parecía tranquila pero en realidad no lo estaba, su mente pensaba miles de posibilidades mientras discretamente miraba el reloj a cada momento. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su graduación... desde la noche en el karaoke, no había visto a Natsuki desde aquello, mucho le sorprendió cuando recibió un mensaje de ella, invitándola a cenar.

Habían quedado para verse en la casa de la castaña pero la peliazul ya llevaba una hora de retraso, aunque Shizuru quería creer que era así... en realidad no le asustaba que le hubiese pasado algo a la peliazul...ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, en realidad le aterraba que hubiese cambiado de opinión y decidiera no venir, no era de esperarse, después de todo... durante todos esos días solo pensaba en el giro que daría su relación con la peliazul después de lo que sucedió, y seguro no sería para bien... sería un martirio tenerla como amiga y recordar de un momento a otro aquel beso que se dieron, ambas tomarían cursos distintos en sus vidas y comenzarían a separarse, cada vez se frecuentarían menos, iba a ser de lo más frustrante.

El frio de la noche comenzó a congelarla lo cual la obligó a retirarse de la ventana, se sentó en uno de los muebles de su pequeña sala abrazando sus piernas, quizás debía asumir que ya no vendría, así seria menos doloroso cuando se diera cuenta de que así era, además... estas cosas empezarían a suceder, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba al pensar en el futuro, en cómo poco a poco las cosas cambiarían y se alejarían de lo que una vez soñó para ambas, después de todo no quería hablar con Natsuki de lo que había pasado, quizás lo que le dijo la peliazul en aquella capilla no era exactamente lo que ella recordaba, quizás sólo escuchó lo que le convenía.

Dejó que su cabeza descansara contra sus rodillas, sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a nacer en sus ojos pero no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho mucho antes, sólo deseaba ser feliz, sentir que le importaba un poco a la peliazul, quería escuchar que Natsuki de verdad la apreciaba y se preocupaba por ella, que estaría dispuesta a lo que fuera por ella... quería saber que permanecería a su lado, que la amara tanto como ella la amaba, lo demás no importaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar salir esas lágrimas un rugido la asustó, era el característico rugido de un fuerte motor, se apresuró hacia la ventana y pudo ver como una melena se movía al lado de una moto, su corazón salto de gusto al identificarla, una de sus manos se fue a su pecho tomando con fuerza un poco de su blusa, podía sentir cómo su corazón daba saltos con cada latido a punto de salirse de su lugar, tenía que calmarse, no podía lucir así ante ella, ¿donde había quedado su autocontrol?

Apenas alcanzo a respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, respiró profundamente una vez más para luego dirigirse a abrir la puerta, la miraba con la mejor de sus sonrisas aunque por dentro todo su ser estuviese intranquilo por lo que podía pasar.

-hola... Shizuru- soltó Natsuki mirando hacia otro lugar al ver como la castaña la observaba detalladamente, sabía que era usual en ella pero nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse

-ara... Natsuki... ¿te quedarás ahí de pié?- se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la chica, una vez dentro la ex-dueña de Duran respiró con tranquilidad, observando cada detalle del apartamento... todo ahí dentro parecía tener el nombre de Shizuru escrito y le fascinaba.

-me alegra saber que esto no a cambiado- murmuró mirando como la kaichou le invitaba a sentarse en unos de los sofás

-si, a veces es mejor que las cosas permanezcan como estaban- masculló Fujino mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar un poco su tristeza, de pronto se dio cuenta que el apartamento ya había quedado a oscuras y se dirigió a encender algunas luces -prepararé un poco de té ¿vale?- dijo sin voltear a mirar a Natsuki para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

La peliazul suspiró, se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre el sofá, cuando tenía algo rondándole por la cabeza era normal que Shizuru se comportara así pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentirlo, podía identificarlo en esas miradas que había aprendido a descifrar, algo le perturbaba seriamente y parecía que no estaba dispuesta a buscar la solución, después de todo siempre era la otra la que daba los primeros pasos y no ella, eso debía empezar a cambiar.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina, al entrar pudo ver cómo la otra chica le daba la espalda, comenzó a caminar silenciosamente como si de un ninja se tratase y por un momento sintió melancolía, ya pronto no tendría que usar ese caminar nunca más, se acercó a escasos centímetros de la castaña sin ser notada, una de sus manos se preparó para sostener el té que seguramente Shizuru derramaría ante sus actos y con su brazo libre abrazó su cintura, poniendo en marcha ambos movimientos al mismo tiempo, como era de esperarse Fujino dio un leve salto y dejó salir un gritillo al sentir el cuerpo de su amada en su espalda.

-Nat-suki... ¿qué haces?- la nombrada dejo el té que se derramó un poco en su mano sobre la mesita

-sólo quiero averiguar qué te sucede- le susurró muy cerca de su oído provocándole un escalofrió a su compañera.

-no me pasa nada- susurró, sintió como la peliazul se separaba un poco de su cuerpo, se giró para encararla quedando ambas demasiado cerca, apenas ahora es que detallaba con claridad las ropas de su Natsuki, llevaba unos jeans y una camisa negra sin mangas, le hacía lucir como la rebelde que tantas veces le dijeron que era.

-¿para qué me mientes?-

-enserio... no es nada- Kuga levantó una de sus cejas, inhalo profundamente para luego ladear su cabeza y suspirar.

-así no llegaremos a nada...- volvió a mirarla de nuevo para luego tomar su muñeca con firmeza -vamos-

Comenzó a jalarla por el apartamento hacia la salida, por más que Shizuru le hablara Natsuki no se detenía, apenas le permitió tomar sus llaves y su teléfono, después de todo con esos jeans y esa pequeña blusa ya se veía hermosa, bueno... no era lo que usara, con lo que fuera se veía hermosa, la peliazul tomo su chaqueta y salieron del apartamento, por mas explicación que Shizuru le pidiera ésta no le respondía, después de todo pensaba que si lo hacía solo continuarían hablando hasta caer en una discusión innecesaria. Una vez llegaron a la entrada del edificio Natsuki le colocó su chaqueta a Shizuru y le ofreció un casco rojo.

-después de todo nunca dijimos exactamente qué haríamos hoy- comentó sonriente la chica de ojos esmeralda ofreciéndole una de sus manos para que se montara en la bestia que tenia por motocicleta. Lo pensó un poco pero terminó tomando la mano de su ser más querido y montándose en esa bestia para luego colocarse el casco y abrazarse a la cintura de ella.

Apenas se sostuvo con fuerza la peliazul arrancó a gran velocidad exigiéndole al motor, como era de esperarse se abrazó con más fuerza a su cintura cerrando por instinto los ojos, sentía el vibrar de el motor bajo ella siendo exigido mientras el viento comenzaba a chocar con más fuerza contra ellas. Por un momento recordó aquel día en el que Natsuki irrumpió en su salón montando una de estas bestias, quizás uno de los peores días de su vida, ese día por un momento estuvo tan segura de lo mucho que la odiaba su ser más querido que sentía cómo su corazón poco a poco se hacía añicos.

Sin poder evitarlo sus manos se apretaron en el firme abdomen, Kuga no lo pasó por desapercibido, sabía muy bien que una batalla muy grande se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de su compañera, podía sentir incluso lo mucho que se torturaba a sí misma y le preocupaba de sobremanera, por eso estaba decidida a darle un alto a todo esto de una vez por todas. Pasó a un lado del muy frecuentado recodo de la carretera donde hace años perdió a su madre y a su perro, para la sorpresa de Shizuru no se detuvo en el, dobló en la siguiente intercepción comenzando a subir hasta la cima de la montaña.

Su mano firme en el acelerador se soltaba poco a poco al ver como llegaban a la cima, era una zona perfecta pues a esas horas no la transitaba ningún auto, muy cerca de la cima se encontraba un mirador, la peliazul se detuvo en este ayudando a bajar a su compañera, la castaña no tardó en quitarse el casco para respirar profundamente y apreciar mejor la hermosa vista, se podía ver toda la playa desde ahí, adornada por una hermosa noche, el ambiente estaba incluso un poco frío pero con la chaqueta que le dio su amada eso no era ningún problema.

Shizuru dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al borde del mirador apoyándose en el barandal, la peliazul tomó el casco que aún sostenía la ex-kaichou para dejarlo sobre la moto a un lado del suyo, se acercó de nuevo hacia su compañera para abrazarla por la espalda como lo había echo un poco antes en su cocina, la ojirubí se exaltó de nuevo... su cuerpo se tensó por completo al sentir los brazos de la otra rodeando su cintura.

-creo que me gusta hacerte esto- susurró Natsuki al oído de Fujino tensándola incluso más -espero que ahora sí me digas lo que te sucede- continuó diciéndole al oído y volvió a hablar un poco antes de que la otra comenzara a mentirle -será mas fácil que me lo digas... muy bien sabes que no descansaré hasta saber qué es lo que te pasa- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, por un momento Shizuru pensó que lo mejor sería decirle lo que la había torturado todos estos días, pero ¿de qué manera se lo diría? no quería escuchar que la rechazaba de nuevo, la castaña se soltó del abrazo y caminó un poco con la intensión de alejarse pero Natsuki se lo impidió tomándola por una de sus muñecas -¿es que acaso ya no confías en mi para contarme tus cosas?-

-no es eso- con un poco de esfuerzo se soltó del agarre y se recostó un poco de la baranda

-¿entonces qué es?- dio unos pasos colocándose al frente de su compañera y pudo ver con la poca luz que le otorgaba la luna como unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por el rostro de la castaña, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza y angustia tal que la peliazul sintió como se contraía su corazón, sin poder evitarlo apretó sus dientes tratando de controlar su ira, tomó su rostro con cuidado y limpio esas lagrimas con sus pulgares -sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-

-no Natsuki, no puedo- la susodicha retiró con delicadeza su flequillo para luego unir sus frentes quedando muy cerca, Shizuru no pudo evitar verla a los ojos y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas más, la castaña colocó sus manos en el barandal apretándolas con fuerza mientras intentaba esquivar esa mirada esmeralda, la lastimaba tenerla tan cerca sabiendo que nunca estaría a su lado como ella quería. Su corazón dio un salto enorme al sentir como Kuga empezaba a besar con suma delicadeza su labio inferior, volvió su mirada al frente y vio como ésta aun la observaba, pocos segundos después Shizuru cerró sus ojos y comenzó a corresponder aquella sutil e íntima caricia, sus manos se fueron a la espalda de la peliazul aferrándose con fuerza a sus ropas, poco después se separaron solo un poco.

-eh decidido que de ahora en adelante lo más importante para mi será tu felicidad- soltó sonrojándose un poco pero sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color sangre, mirándolos aún con determinación

-¿por qué haces esto? no tienes idea lo mucho que me duele tenerte así y saber que nunca me querrás de la forma que deseo- las manos de Shizuru se fueron a los hombros de la peliazul apartándola un poco más, tenerla tan cerca provocaba que su habilidad para pensar se fueran a la mitad, Natsuki la miró enojada ante aquel gesto

-ahora mismo no es así, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que no pueda serlo en un futuro? ¿Es esto lo que te mantiene así?- tomó una de las manos de la castaña apartándola de su hombro, entrelazando sus dedos mientras examinaba con la mirada a Shizuru, esta asintió levemente ante su última pregunta

-no puedo obligarte a algo que no sientes, si haces estas cosas por lástima hacia mí es mejor que no las hagas- la mirada de Fujino se clavó en alguna parte del piso, Natsuki tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la otra para besar sus mejillas húmedas y saladas por las lagrimas, con cuidado se acercó de nuevo robándole un corto beso a la castaña, cuando comenzó a separarse Shizuru se lo impidió continuando un poco mas con aquel beso, la peliazul sabía muy bien que estaba tentando los límites de su amiga, pero era más fácil mostrarle lo que sentía con actos y no con palabras, una vez se detuvieron Shizuru la miró a los ojos, examinándolos, esperando algo más, sabía que no podía seguir escapando, seguir buscando salidas para no hablar de lo que sentía.

-no hago esto por ninguna de esas cosas, he estado pensando mucho durante estos días, Shizuru... siento algo por ti, quizás no estoy muy segura de lo que es, pero sé que es algo que no puedo seguir simplemente ignorando- sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, aprovechando la cercanía se abrazo a la ojirubi, respiró profundamente buscando fuerza dentro de ella para continuar -eres la persona más importante para mí, lo peor que puedo pensar para un futuro es que te alejes de mi...dame una oportunidad, déjame intentar entender esto, nunca me había sentido así con nadie- mientras hablaba el tono de su voz bajaba hasta terminar susurrando lo que decía -Shizuru... te amo, ¿olvidas lo que te dije en la capilla?- la nombrada abrazo con fuerza a la peliazul, tenía miedo... de que esto fuera solo uno de sus incontables sueños o una mala broma.

-no... No lo he olvidado-

-nunca me iré de tu lado, no te dejare sola... no pienses ese tipo de locuras- buscó aquella mirada color sangre y masculló por lo bajo al ver que seguía inundada por unas cuantas lágrimas, al notar aquel gesto Shizuru las quitó y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas -sólo debes tenerme un poco de paciencia- la castaña asintió sin quitar esa sonrisa, contagiándosela a la peliazul -vamos...- la peliazul tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a dirigirla hacia la moto

Natsuki le entregó su casco y extendió su mano ayudándola a subir, por un momento Shizuru estuvo apunto de pedirle que no usaran los cascos, deseaba poder sentirla lo más cerca posible, poder esconder su rostro en su cuello, bueno... ya abría mucho más tiempo para eso.

**hasta aqui por esta vez, comenten!**


End file.
